


My Number #1 Poke Valentine

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: ❤  (Yea...It's a little bit early for Valentines Day...welp...Happy Early Valentine!) It's the loveliest day to spend some special time with your boyfriend; even better to spend it on Valentine's Day. That's exactly what Gary and Ash plan to do, and nothing more could make them happier.  ❤
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	My Number #1 Poke Valentine

Editor's Note: ❤💝 Yea, Yea, it is just a tiny bit early for Valentine's Day...but I was too anxious to upload this so think of it as an early Valentine's present. Anyway, lol, I hope you have an amazing early Valentine's day. ❤💝

Finishing up the rest of my preperations that I held within my hands, I started to set the table that lied in front of me. Sitting in the nearest chair closest to me, I waited for a single person to arrive for a few minutes.

Finally noticing his presence, I gave the boy in front of me the largest smile possible. Watching him yawn to himself, it didn't take long for him to speak up. "Good morning...what's all this?"

"Obviously Breakfast, what else could it be? I thought about it for a while and decided to make something sweet for Valentine's Day." Looking over at the delicious treats I prepared, It was practically stunning; With some Strawberry and Chocolate Pudding, along with Chocolate Covered Cheesecake Bites with Fruit ontop, and Strawberry Milk, I couldn't help wanting to dig in already.

"Of course if it isn't enough I can find something else to make too..." Laughing to himself, he popped one of the Cheescake Bites into my mouth and then sat down. Afterward, the two of us started to munch on the pudding while talking to eachother for a little bit.

It took us a little bit of time but we finished the entire meal that was absolutely delicious before continuing our conversation. "Thats' right; you'll be surprised on what I got you today!" I told him with an excited look on my face. Confused about what I was even talking about, he just tilted his head at me, which made me more than excited to show him. "Give me a second..."

Running over to the nearby wall, I reached into a small wooden box and pulled out a tiny Eevee that seemed way too happy to be here. Coming over to the small Pokemon that was fluffed up in more ways than one, he patted her head gently; holding her tight in his arms, he continued to pat his new Pokemon ever so lightly. "Eev Eevee!"

"Nice to meet you too." Smiling at the Eevee, it didn't take long for him to start whispering sweet words to the tiny brown fox and in no time at all I was starting to feel somewhat neglected. Unable to take it any further; I grasped onto the edge of Gary's shirt and could easily feel how embarrassed I was already.

Seeing him look up at me finally, my cheeks turned a bright pink and I instantly looked away from Gary; even so, he grasped onto my chin with a single hand and pulled me towards his soft-seeming lips. Without any hesitation, I succumbed to the warmth radiating off his thin lips.

"G-Gary..." Placing my hands onto his chest; the Eevee jumped off of Gary while I clutched onto his shirt tightly. The further Gary went the more I could feel my senses weakening, even so I kept going regardless.

Once he finally released the lock on my lips, I watched him walk over to the kitchen and shift through the different cabinets. Reaching inside of one of them I watched Gary pull out some sort of teeny box; it was colored in a beautiful chocolate brown color and had a tasty-like smell coming from it. Afterward, Gary came towards me with the item and held it out for me to see.

On the box it had a few words implanted onto it in a large bold; of course just from those few words I could feel my cheeks burning up even further. "Pocky?!" Laughing to himself, he nodded his head at my remark and pulled a single chocolate covered stick out of the box and placed it inside of my mouth.

I swear that I would've taken it out of my mouth until he enclosed his soft lips onto the other side; seeing those black pupils staring at me in depth, along with the way he used every inch of that adorable face to entice me, that I just couldn't help myself. It was more than I could even handle and I just allowed myself to be taken over as he bite into it further.

Before he could go on any further, he skipped the rest of the candy and pressed his lips against my own. Diving into eachother's soft warmth, all we could taste is the delicious chocolate, the feeling of having eachother's tongues sliding ever so gently across every inch of our lips, and the way our bodies were just begging for more.

The more this went on, the more our bodies were begging to attempt something further. So, before we knew it, we were inside Gary's room and he had me pinned to the bed without any hesitation. I wasn't sure what to think anymore beacuse my thoughts were slowly vanishing into nothingness.

"Ash...." He said in a soft voice before reaching down and pressing his body close to mine, letting his bright pink tongue flow throughout the edges of my skin. I could already feel him taking off both of our clothing and moving away from my neck; once Gary got to my tender nipples, Gary was biting and licking with a mix of rough affection and tender fierceness.

It felt more than enticing, in fact I swore that if this continued any longer I wouldn't be able to hold in my voice anymore. Giving me one last loving movement across my chest, he didn't waste any time running his mouth across mine in outmost ecstacy. All the while, his fingertips found their way around my bitter cold skin and onto my dick in only seconds.

I could feel my erection growing by the minute and there was just no way to stop myself from letting out my voice by this point. "G-G-ary...ha..ha..don't stop! Mmm..ah...more, keep going!" I yelled towards the thin air in hopes this moment of ecstasy would never stop; thankfully, my wish was granted from Gary going faster and faster to the point I couldn't stop moaning.

After what I was assured was perhaps a few minutes more, he was already going as far as he could in our moment of ecstasy by placing his dick within my body. Entering ever so gently, he started to go further and further into me to the point he somehow found his way inside to the point we were both breathless. "G-ary...haaa...ahhhh...keep going, don't stop, mmmm, fuck me harder!"

I could tell that we were both more than breathless by this point and our entertwined moans were evident enough. It didn't take long for his cum to fill the inside of my body, which only urged me onto spilling out my own cum till neither one of us could any further. "A-Ash..."

"G-Gary..." It was more than anything I could've taken at the moment that I swore there was nothing left of me by this point. Popping a single Chocolate Covered Cheescake Bite into my mouth, he practically enveloped my lips with his own.

The taste of Chocolate and Cheesecake was overwhelming and only pushing the ecstasy burning inside of our bodies beyond our own borders, if we hadn't crossed them already.

The constant teasing on the edge of my lips along with nibbling and pure sweetness evading the depths of my mind, I couldn't even control myself anymore. Evading every inch of his body like there was no tomorrow, I kept going while my mind was practically blurring.

We were about to break I was sure of that, regardless we were finally able to force ourselves to not go any further; although before we found the courage to stop, we took the time to suck ever so gently onto eachothers necks until we were somehow able to make deep hickeys. Me and Gary satisfied with ourselves, the two of us collapsed onto the other and let the comfort of the fluffy material underneath our bodies overtake us.

Letting it overtake the two of us, it didn't take long at all for the world to fade away from both Me and Gary. By the time I actually awoke from our night of ecstasy, I was able to notice something fluffy blocking my view for some reason. Reaching towards it, the fluffy thing jumped off of me and I was finally able to notice that it was Gary's eevee. "Eev Eevee! Eevee..."

The tiny Pokemon yawned, while stretching in happiness. Scratching my cheek, I could only wonder how long that tiny fox-like Pokemon had been laying there. Shrugging my shoulders at the cute Pokemon, I woke up my boyfriend who was still somewhat groggy from what happened, although I wasn't any better.

"My body aches..." He told me while finally sitting up; laughing to myself, I gave him a sweet-like grin and watched him wake up bit by bit.

"You really are adorable sometimes, you know that?" I told him before giving him the most loving morning kiss possible, which he gladly returned. It was like our tongues were on fire and every inch of us was unable to contain any further possible thought; thankfully we were able to stop ourselves before getting too caught up. "I love you, Happy Valentines Day."

Lying his head on my shoulder he was practically whispering into my ear. "I love you too...Happy Valentine's Day." We let our fingertips entertwine with eachother for a few minutes, until I grasped onto his chin and pulled him towards my lips once more.

Suddenly his Eevee pounced onto the two of us, which scared the hell out of us. Afterward she started to rub he head onto the two of us which was most likely her way of saying good morning; of course we couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation and be grateful that our Valentine was something beautiful and definitely something we would never forget.


End file.
